


Metal Gear: V's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where V infiltrates Outer Heaven and Snake is a guard there.





	Metal Gear: V's Revenge

_1995, Just another day in a war without end. Seychelles Waters_

 

Miller winces as sharp pains tear through the end of his elbow and his knee. He gulps an Aspirin and puts on a pair of aviators over his pale eyes. Today is the day they leave. Ocelot, _the fucking rat_ , has already left for Outer Heaven to meet Him. Miller can never forgive Him.

 

Miller grunts from exertion as he shambles onto the helipad. He claps a gloved hand on V's shoulder.

“Are you ready to carve your own future, to step out of the shadows of Him?” Miller asks.

V grunts in affirmation, his eye growing dark. His eyepatch has long since been discarded. When asked why, he said it was to show what He had done to him. V chambers a round in his pistol, gazing off in the distance. The shrapnel horn in his head glints in the sun.

* * *

 

David pulls on his fatigues and rushes into Big Boss's office. He was told that he had special orders. He stands ramrod straight, but Boss gestures for him to sit in an overstuffed leather chair. Cigar smoke hangs heavily in the dimly lit office. Soft music plays from a tape recorder.

"You will be dispatched to Rhodesia to find and kill Kazuhira 'Benedict' Miller. I'm sending Gray Fox with you." Boss said coldly.

"Miller, huh? Tricky bastard, isn't he?" David said, scratching his patchy beard.

Boss almost looked melancholic. "One could say that. Be ready at 1200 hours tomorrow. Dismissed!"


End file.
